Driver's Ed
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: A Series of Dalton boy conversations in a Driver's Ed class that they're forced to take. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.
1. Day One

Driver's Ed: A Series of Dalton Conversations came to me while, you guessed it, I was in driver's ed class. Yeah, my teacher is pretty much exactly like this. It's cool, but she seriously does use the name Lulu too much. Anywho, This is Stuart Trio, Stuarts in general, A pair of Windsor boys, and the Twins. There are six parts to this installment, and since I have Driver's Ed all week, I figured I might as well just continue this all week with a few parts a night and add it as a new chapter or something.

I don't own any of the characters. I do not own anything mentioned in here. I changed the teacher's name for the sake of anonymity.

Reviews are crack and I'm a whore for stats. :D ~Schway

* * *

><p>Part One: Before (Stuart Trio)<p>

"I don't even get why I have to be here," Julian muttered out darkly as he and his best friends approached the classroom at a leisurely pace. "I can have people drive me everywhere."

"Suck it up, Jules." Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying! I don't need to learn how to drive, I have people to do that for-"

"Yes, yes, yes," Logan said, cutting off him. "You're a diva, we know." Julian snorted, entering the room as he proclaimed, "I am _not_ a diva!"

* * *

><p>Part Two: Food [Stuart]<p>

"Now, I used to be in the military, so I don't care if you stand up so you don't fall asleep. Be my guest." The instructor, Mrs. Beesen told the class of Dalton kids, a mix of Stuart, Windsor, and Hanover all crammed into one small, very cold room. "I also don't care if you have food or drinks in here, all I have to say is be my guest." She smiled at the group, hoping for pleased reactions. And did she get them.

Instantly, five Stuart boys pulled out warm mugs of coffee, a relieved look on their faces as the collectively took a long sip. Bailey glanced around, casually pulling an apple juice from his book bag. The Stuart boys looked around the room, just happy that they could get such a luxury as to have food and _coffee_ in class. Their eyes fell on the blonde pair of twins, pulling out for each of themselves a small cake to eat in class, nice silver wear accompanying the cake within moments. They grinned to one another, quickly digging in.

The Stuarts stared at them incredulously, Kurt smiling to himself as he pulled out a granola, a bemused smirk appearing on his porcelain features.

* * *

><p>Part Three: Lulu [Stuart Trio]<p>

"…So, I would say 'Lulu, I'm not going to take any points off for that but you backed up too far.' Ok?" The teacher continued as the class full of teenage boys shifted in their seats as so not to fall asleep. Thad was already standing up to keep himself awake, struggling to keep taking notes on his notebook.

"Say Lulu turned left when I wanted her to turn right. I wouldn't give points on the test because she went the wrong way. That is not a driving mistake. That's Lulu just being nervous." Mrs. Beesen went on.

"Why does she keep on saying 'Lulu'? I swear the twins are going to have a laughing fit in the middle of class." Derek muttered to Logan as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm never going to get that out of my head. It'll be haunting my dreams. 'Lulu, Lulu, Lulu.' It'd be like one of your nightmares of your girlfriends all converging on you at once. And them knowing about one another." Logan said in response, not even cracking a smile.

"So hilarious." Julian said, unprompted to Logan.

* * *

><p>Part Four: Break [Explosive Windsors]<p>

The clanging monkey set for breaks every hour went off, a light sigh coming from the class, Mrs. Beesen stopping mid-sentence, not even finishing the word. "Break time!" She said happily, exiting the classroom into the halls, heading who-knows-where.

Drew and Satoru glanced at one another, shrugging at the teacher's odd behavior, stepping into line out of the classroom. After they visited the bathroom, they spied a vending machine, eyes gleaming as they selected some soda, one Mountain Dew and a Pepsi, opening them and taking a refreshing sip as they headed back towards the class.

"She has _got _to stop saying Lulu for an example name." said Drew to his best friend.

"Why? It's funny." Satoru shrugged.

"Well, 'Lulu' is very close to 'Lucy'," Drew said, cracking a grin. "So I keep thinking of Lucy doing all of this terrible driving but not getting points added to her when she takes her test."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Satoru replied, waving it off. "She plays so much Mario Kart I'm sure she'll be an expert driver when the time comes. And honestly, I'm more worried about the people who see her on the road then her, herself."

"Why is that?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"They'll be distracted by her Lolita and crash, I'm afraid."

The best friends laughed, entering the classroom once again.

* * *

><p>Part Five: Extra Credit [Stuart Trio]<p>

"Now, in my class I give out Extra Credit." Mrs. Beesen started. Almost every single one of the boys looked up at her attentively, striving for more points and a better grade. Derek leaned forward intently.

"I bought eight dollars' worth of candy before I came here. You can all have one or two pieces or 'Extra Credit' now if you like." The teacher pulled out five different bags with assorted candies in them, ranging from suckers to dumdums to smarites and taffy. "You got some Taffy here, my personal favorite, Smarties, some, uh, dumdums I think, some suckers, and-" The teacher didn't have a moment t to finish off her sentence before Julian zoomed past her, grabbing two cherry lollipops quickly, one already in his mouth by the time he got back to his seat.

"Dude, I heard you had a thing for lollipops but this is kinda weird…" Derek said, staring at the actor, as if he was unsure of what he just saw.

Logan took down a note he missed on the PowerPoint and muttered so no one could hear him, "Diva."

* * *

><p>Part Six: Ticket [Windsor]<p>

Evan and Ethan busied themselves making the smallest paper cranes they could manage as they lazed through what seemed like an exceptionally long and boring session of class. They could faintly hear Mrs. Beesen in the background talking about one time when she got a ticket in Florida when she didn't come to a full stop.

"Now if any of you want to add that up or something, it ends up being-"

"One thousand, one hundred, twelve." Derek shot out before she ended.

"Right. So, you see, that's quite a bit of money, more than we pay monthly for insurance."

Evan and Ethan looked up at the woman curiously, wondering if she knew that she was teaching a group of very, very monetarily inclined teenage boys.

Looking back at one another, a very different, mischievous smile etched across their twin faces, they started planning something very nice for their teacher. But they would have to at the end of the week. They wanted to make sure that she didn't give it back to them.

"One thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine and ninety-five cents?"

"How about one thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine and ninety-_seven_ cents?"

They grinned again, their brains synced, thinking about the perfect way to reverse-pickpocket their Driver's Ed teacher.


	2. Day Two

Driver's Ed: CHAPTER TWO

Ello, Lovelies. Chapter two of Driver's Ed: A series of dalton conversations.

Yep, so. Characters not mine. Nothing. Ever. Mine.

Enjoy-Reviews are my crack. I am addicted to them. I need them.

-Schway.

* * *

><p>Part One: Before [Hanover]<p>

Danny walked calmly next to a few friends to the Driver's Ed classroom, chatting happily with them. "So, did you guys read the two chapters she assigned?"

"I read the whole thing through a week ago." The boy to his left commented.

"I've read it twice now. It's boring." Danny replied.

"Well, at least we have class with some Windsors. Makes things a bit more interesting."

* * *

><p>Part Two: Reports [Collective]<p>

"So! Let's start off the day with Driving Reports! Basically, you just tell me something good, something bad, anything you saw yesterday." Mrs. Beesen smiled at the boys.

A great number glanced over at one another, seriously doubting that she knew that they didn't go out driving at all; they lived at a boarding school for gods sake! The looked at one another and shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, someone spoke up. It was Julian, a trademark Cheshire grin across his face.

"Last night I saw a girl texting while driving. I heard she got into a crash later because of it."

"Oh no! How bad is it?"

"She's in a coma, last I heard."

A few boys sniggered around the classroom. The few who watched a certain TV show that Julian was present in.

"I saw a policeman chasing someone in a blue sedan. I went past them when the police pulled them over and there was loads and loads of drugs in the trunk." Wes spoke up, referring to a recent episode of a crime drama show.

"Well I saw someone have their door open during traffic on the highway. Then I'm pretty sure I saw a lady in a wedding dress jump into it!' Drew shot in, meaning the TARDIS from Doctor Who. A few more boys sniggered as the teacher gazed at them suspiciously.

"…You guys didn't go out driving, did you?" She asked after a minute of silent laughing.

"We live in a boarding school. It's not like we have time to go out each night and drive, Mrs. Beesen." David said, sympathetically.

* * *

><p>Part Three: Pronouncing [WindsorStuart]

"Uh…uh…Don't tell me." The teacher stumbled as she tried to call on Satoru, a bemused smirk on his face as she tried to remember his name. "Sait-oh-roo?" She finally said, pronouncing the name totally incorrectly.

His best friend turned away from the teacher, his hand over his mouth, a chuckle being muffled as Satoru corrected her. "Sat-oh-row," he said pleasantly, and not so drawn out. It's a bit faster."

"Could you say it again?" Mrs. Beesen had a strong mid-western accent, completely unused to saying ethnic names.

"Satoru."

"Ok, I'll try to remember. Now! Lloyd, if you would," she said, pointing at Logan. "What does a double solid yellow line mean?"

"It's Logan, Mrs. Beesen." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep thinking Lloyd." Beside Logan, Julian chuckled as Derek let out a small snort during a break of his sexting with some girl.

"Double solid yellow lines mean that no passing or changing of lanes is allowed."

"Very good, Lloyd!"

"It's _Logan._"

* * *

><p>Part Four: Film [Windsor]<p>

"What do you guys want to watch? Teens talking or something gory?" Mrs. Beesen asked, holding up a few DVDs. "GOREY!" The Tweedles nearly yelled before anyone else could answer. She laughed, putting in a tape. "Just to warn you, I don't really know which one this is. It could be the one of-"

The film started, a collection of boys and girls sitting in a circle together, a jumble of words.

"Mrs. B," Evan started.

"I think you put in the talking one." Finished Ethan sadly.

A guy started talking. The boys sitting in the classroom found out pretty quickly that they were watching teen talk about accidents with drunk drivers. And David felt his chest physically restrict itself, thinking about the night so many years ago. He felt physically pained, hearing the guy talk about being in that crash.

A girl came on the screen, not just any girl. David wasn't looking at the screen though. He was trying to block everything out. Then he heard her voice.

"_My boyfriend was at a party. There were people drinking. I got over there. I made him come back with me. We were in the back seat, neither of us could drive legally at the time. I got in the car with a kid who was drunk. He was driving us back. We crashed. The driver died instantly. My boyfriend put his arm out in front of me, saving my life. In just enough time. The crash was awful. We were both sent to the hospital. He was in much better shape than I, though. To this day, I have heart problems. Countless surgeries and replacements. All because I made one terrible mistake to get in the car with a drunk driver. I'm just so lucky that my boyfriend was there to save my life. He…he saved my life." _

It was Katherine. Everyone in the room who knew her, or what had happened with David knew it instantly. They turned to David's seat after she was done talking. But he had long ago excused himself, standing in the deserted hallway, trying to regain his composure. Wes followed him out soon after, standing by him and trying to help calm him down, make him feel better.

David took a long and shaky breath after a few minutes. "O-okay. I'm ready to go back I guess."

But before he entered the room, he sent a text to Katherine. _I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't gone to that party. I didn't know you did that video for drunk drivers. –D._

_I love you. You saved my life. And now you keep me going. –K._

* * *

><p>Part Five: Break [TweedlesCollective]

"Break!"

The boys rushed off into the hallway, eager to stretch their legs and move about. The classroom was freezing cold and left everyone to warm up. The Tweedles shot out of the classroom first, disappearing down the halls before anyone knew what was happening.

A few minutes later, the Tweedles appeared at the end of the hallway, laden with what looked like fleece blankets.

"Snuggies! Snuggies for everyone!" They called out, handing everyone in the hall a snuggie, then going back into the room for the people already reseated, throwing the blanket types at them even if they didn't accept it.

Mrs. Beesen walked back in the room, giving her a start when she saw every boy had changed into a blanket covering them. All colours and patterns emerging. She smiled, shaking her head. "You boys are insane."

Ethan and Evan Brightman grinned at one another.

"We're all mad, here."


	3. Day Three

Driver's Ed Chapter Three

Hello, readers! I don't know _why, _honestly I am getting reviews on this (other than that you all are enablers who like giving a girl crack) and favs (what are you thinking?) and even more so, alerts. (I mean, _what?)_ So here is chapter Three. There are only 4 parts to this and they are quite short, I'm afraid. Class really was very uninteresting and inspiration-worthy.

Enjoy! (Keep enabling-I love my review crack.) Love you all, dear readers! ~Schway.

* * *

><p>Part One: Before [Stuart Trio]<p>

Logan, Derek, and Julian were laughing into the empty hall, sides splitting in laughter, bags clasped in their hands as they held themselves in the hall, no longer able to walk. Two minutes passed, the trio totally unable to keep it together, tears actually emitting from their eyes. Slowly, Julian took a long breath, Logan following suit as Derek kept laughing.

Logan recovered first, and Derek soon followed. Julian was finishing off his bout of laughing after a working on calming down, finally getting to the point that Logan and Derek were at a full minute after they had.

The three boy's faces were very red, cheeks flushed with laughter, smiles encrusted. They sauntered into class, the bags laden in their hands. After taking their seats, they opened the bags up, pulling out Chinese food, digging into it instantly.

* * *

><p>Part Two: Low Point [DannyWes]

"My friend once killed a man driving and it wasn't his fault. The guy was suicidal, jumped right out in front of his car. He was walking like this, with his hands over his eyes, and ran when he heard a car." Mrs. Beesen told the boys. "It must be a low, low point for someone to even contemplate suicide.

Unnoticed to the teacher, Danny put his head down a little, remembering his troubles with such things. He subconsciously twitched at his sleeve, pulling it down just slightly.

But Wes shot an encouraging glance at him from across the room, a reassuring smile sent his way.

Danny smiled in return as the other Hanovers in the class glanced over as well, smiles and strength in them, all for Danny.

He looked down on his arm, saw the faint 'Courage' written there, and smiled. He was strong enough. He was no longer at that low, low point. He had courage. He had friends.

* * *

><p>Part Three: Shadow [Stuart Trio]<p>

Mrs. Beesen pulled up a picture on the PowerPoint, cars lined up, shadows stretching across the road. In between two was a single shadow of a person-but it was distorted. "So, can anyone tell me what you see here?"

"Slenderman." The twins chorused, hushed. Instantly, a bottle of water and a book was hurled at the pair, coming from the direction of Derek, Logan, and Julian. The objects hit them squarely, causing them to turn around to find the offenders.

Logan and Derek were poised to throw things yet again, Derek now holding up his shoe since he already rid his book, threatening them to dare say the name again.

Behind Logan and Derek's feral poses was Julian, staring wide-eyed at the twins, obviously terrified from the thought.

"Never speak that name again." Logan growled to the twins, giving them evil eyes. The twins nodded solemnly, turning a back to the very confused teacher.

* * *

><p>Part Four: After [Windsor House]<p>

The Dalton boys piled into Windsor house, ties askew and unwinding quickly, tired from the long day of school with the extra class. They trooped up to their rooms, feeling like soldiers.

Evan and Ethan raced past them, rushing up to Han's room. The boys looked curiously at them but, in all honesty, used to such strange behavior from them. A few minutes later, the boys heard a scream, issuing from Han's room. A few poked their heads out curiously as the Tweedles came racing out, Han running after them with a light saber.

The boys raced downstairs after the twins, wishing to know what happened as soon as they could.

"What _happened,_ Han?" David questioned.

"We told him a tech horror story." The twins replied.

"What?" Charlie said, emerging from the kitchen with Justin, the Hanover prefect obviously thinking that this level of running and yelling was bad, which was obviously not up to the usual levels of insanity.

"We told him the story Mrs. Beesen told us today! The one about 1 Meg being a huge hard drive!" The grinned, Han coming after them again, light saber in hand.


	4. Day Four

Driver's Ed Chapter 4

Hello, minions. Yes, you are all my minions now. Anyway, thanks to the fact that Mama CP posted the first chapter of this drabble that I submitted, the audience has enlarged considerably within the last few hours while I was at school. I'm very sorry that this chapter sucks so much (and it really does, I admit it. More so than the last.) but I regret to inform you that today was just boring with no particular highlights or funny things happening for inspiration for this drabble. Thank you all for the fav's, the alerts, and reviews. If you have questions or requests, anything, you can feel free to go to my ask box on tumblr. My url is on my profile page or you can simply follow this address to go straight to the ask box: .com/ask

I hope you don't totally abandon this after this exceptionally shitty chapter. To keep you going, here is an incentive to stay tuned for the last chapter that will be uploaded on Friday after I get back from class; there will be drunk goggles and hilarity ensuing from it.

Thank you so much yet again. Love you all~ Don't forget to enable my crack-headedness with reviews! –Schway.

* * *

><p>Part One: Bad-Ass [Windsor]<p>

"Actually, the first stick shift I ever drove was the one that I stole, so-"

"Wait,"

"You _stole a car?" _The Twins echoed everyone in the room's thoughts, surprise evident on their faces.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I was a bad kid. I was at my brother's friend's house and there the car was so I took off and put it in first gear. Probably messed it up a lot but it's okay because I dated that guy later and he dumped me." The Driver's Ed instructor explained to the awestruck boys.

"You are,"

"_So _awesome." Evan and Ethan said, staring up at the teacher as if she was a totally new person.

* * *

><p>Part Two: Drinking [Collective]<p>

Evan and Ethan Brightman sat in their chairs with all normality that someone could have. They had faint, innocent smiles on their faces as the teacher spoke. Likewise, Derek wasn't even batting an eye. However, there were a few people in the class of rowdy boys that seemed very unsettled at the moment, and it was for good reason. Mrs. Beesen was talking all about teens drinking. And boy, did those kids have a history of doing so at parties.

"Look at this, boys. Look at this. The amount of crashes and fatalities of kids fifteen to nineteen is higher than the rest of all the age groups _combined._ It's just insane! These kids, driving drunk and they're not even to the legal age to be able to drink yet. It's just wrong." Wes shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to David who was not focusing on the fact that he had been drinking before, gotten drunk. Rather, he was thinking of another crash with a drunk driver that happened. And it happened to him and his girlfriend. He tried to take it off his mind.

The Hanovers were more relaxed; they didn't go as crazy at the parties and had a more generally calm manner to themselves. The teacher didn't suspect a thing from any of the boys about them drinking underage as they all agreed with her statement.

* * *

><p>Part Three: Deer [Logan]<p>

Logan glanced over at the blonde twins suspiciously, thinking that their evil and devious minds were already whirring with plans-all thanks to Mrs. Beesen bringing up the subject of deer on the roads. He figured it was inevitable that she would bring this up-after all, people have died from such things. But then, she went on to talk about deer in town. Somehow even getting _inside_ of people's houses.

And the carnage that a startled and scared deer can wreak on a home.

Logan had no doubt that the Twins were already planning how exactly to get a deer, followed by how to usher it into the Stuart Dorm.

He watched them closely. Always suspect the worst, he thought to himself…Always suspect the worst.


	5. Day Five

Driver's Ed Chapter 5

_Hello-I am so incredibly and wholly sorry that I didn't have this chapter up tonight (Well, my night. There are quite a few viewers. It might not go up at night where you are.) because the internet went down and won't go back up. There was literally nothing we could do. The company we get wifi through had outages of wifi throughout the southeast section of my city, which happens to be where I am. So I couldn't get on no matter how much I wanted to, to update this early. I had to stop at the local library to get on momentarily enough to put this up until our wifi comes back on._

_This will NOT be the final chapter, everyone. It was my final day of driver's ed, but I still have the actual driving test to put up. It will undeniably be short, and I apologize greatly that the last chapter was so short as well. I really ran out of ideas, I'm afraid._

_All questions and more are welcome in my tumblr ask box, the url of which you may find on my profile page if you so wish. I will get to them as soon as I can get my damn wifi back._

_Enjoy the SECOND to last chapter of Driver's Ed. Thank you all for reading. Reviews = crack and love forever. ~Schway._

* * *

><p>Part One: Results [Collective]<p>

"One hundred percent, Thad!" He smirked.

"One hundred percent, Derek!"

"One hundred percent, Logan!"

"One hundred percent, David!"

One hundred percent-" Mrs. Beesen stopped short, glancing at the easy test before her. She didn't finish her sentence as she quickly glanced through every test with lightning speed.

"Uh…One hundred percent _everyone._" She announced finally, a very impressed look spreading across her face at the news." The boys all shrugged, used to exceptionally exemplary grades, and as well, they thought the test was incredibly easy in the first place.

"But don't be so sure yet, all of you." Mrs. Beesen stated, getting up from her desk and resuming her normal place for lecture. "There is still yet another test to come today."

* * *

><p>Part Two: Fire Extinguishers [Windsor]<p>

Mrs. Beesen droned on and on for what seemed like eternity about what to keep in a car with you if you ever need it. She went over the basics that everyone had already figured in their head. Spare tire, car jack, a towel or paper towels for spills and checking oil, etc. Only near the end of her ramble did she come to something useful at all.

"And I always keep a fire extinguisher in the car with me. My husband has had to put out three car fires since we got married, and I just love him for it. He pulls over and sees a fire, he'll just whip that extinguisher out and put it out before the fire truck can get there."

All of the boys there in Windsor found a pen or marker and took note of this instantly. They were more than used to having things set on fire in Windsor house, from Satoru and Drew's room ninety percent of the time.

Satoru and Drew took special note of this, writing it multiple times; hands, arms, paper, on their phones. It'd certainly be something that they would need.

Part Three: Processions [Collective]

"Did you know that technically, even funeral processions through traffic are as important as emergency vehicles?" The teacher quizzed the class. "You are required to pull over and let them through when they come by, just as you would for an ambulance or fire truck."

The boys didn't think much of the statement. They simply noted that fact, never thinking they would need it for future reference.

None of these boys would die.

Not them.

* * *

><p>Part Four: Over [Stuart Trio]<p>

"You know, when your parents are planning for your funeral," Mrs. Beesen said to them solemnly. "Their lives end." Derek, Julian, and Logan glanced at one another, each boy's eyes full of understanding for their two best friend's situations.

Julian knew that his parent's lives would end. But only in one way. They wouldn't have their 'star' son to manage and fight over, to cause havoc in his life. They wouldn't have one more thing to brag about and be proud of, even though they didn't even care enough to work him to death all of his life, rarely getting breaks from auditioning, shooting, smiling, acting. They were likely to send him there in the first place. No, their lives wouldn't end. They could move on. From one another and their long-over marriage. His dad would keep being a famous director, his mom a beautiful actress. They would be pitied that their son died. They would love it, he thought.

Derek didn't care so much for his parents. Only for Amanda. That she would be distraught over his death. He promised himself that he would absolutely never do that to her. He was always there for her. He swore to himself long ago that he would be there to take her to school on her first day every day. The one thing he would always, and without hesitation, uphold. His parents only came after the thought of his sister. Would they even care?

Logan didn't think a second that his father would care about his disgusting gay son dying. His funeral would be nothing more than just another young, misguided teen dying. His father wouldn't shed a tear. He thought momentarily about Michelle. She was nice, but so young and hopeful. Hopeful that his father would change and accept Logan. But he knew that would never happen. Her life wouldn't end either. He knew so.

The trio went through all of that in one another minds in a moment, a single glance to know exactly what the other was thinking. They turned back to the front of class, a common understanding between the trio.

* * *

><p>Part Five: DRUNK [Collective]<p>

"And we are done!" Mrs. Beesen announced happily the moment they finished going over the last test of the day, everyone passing easily with only one or two people not acing the exam totally. All around the class were sighs of relief, smiles, and instant getting up from their desks, heading out to the parking lot, eager for the next, and last part of the day.

They got to wear the drunk goggles.

Now, many of the boys knew what it was like to be drunk. David recalled a time where he specifically fell off of a balcony onto a bouncy castle the last time he was. But they were all excited to try them on nonetheless, to see how well they did when they wore them, and not to mention, just how messed up their vision would be.

Nearly running out to the lot, the twins arrived first, waiting anxiously for their teacher to pull up in their car with the goggles. She did so just as Logan, Julian, and Derek sauntered out of the double doors, in no rush at all. The boys crowded around the trunk of Mrs. Beesen's car as she pulled out a case, turning to them sternly telling them that if they fell down, they would be the very last people to be able to use the goggles, so they all had to be very careful.

They boys nodded enthusiastically, pulling on the goggles as soon as they could get to them. Derek walked over quickly, snatching a pair of the so called 'super drunk' goggles before anyone else could get to them. As he put them on, he saw the cement shift over to the right a lot, and looking down a straight line, he saw it curve greatly. Logan made some smart remark about just how incredibly stupid he looked with those on, electing a chuckle from Julian by his side.

He had been drunk plenty. He knew how to behave in such a manner that no one could tell. He walked down the line expertly, the boys around him impressed as he never stepped off it or went wobbly. Smirking, he gently took the keys offered to him by Mrs. Beesen and opened up the car, sitting in it and putting the key in the ignition as easily as any sober man would.

The twins, not wanting to be showed up by a Stuart, grabbed two identical pairs of goggles as well, taking the challenge of perfection. They, too, walked down the line perfectly and erect, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Evan got into the driver's seat first, getting in and putting key to ignition expertly, and his twin doing so just as exceptionally well.

As they left the car, however, they were shown a very drunk looking David stumbling down a line, hands out to catch himself as he stepped, unsure. At one moment, about to fall over and ruin everyone else's chances, Wes came up quickly from behind, catching his best friend before he even realized himself that he was falling.

Drew and Satoru were off to the side, looking into a pair of goggles with a notebook and pen out, seeming to asses just how far off the goggles were set, trying to figure out a way to beat the system. Danny tried the line with a pair of goggles, doing reasonably well, but still stumbling here and there.

Boy after boy went, doing anywhere from absolutely horrid to mildly ok. It was great fun watching them all trip and stumble, interested as to see just how bad they were when they were drunk.

Finally, Drew and Satoru, the partners in crime, took a pair, grinning at one another after supposing a formula. They lined themselves up on two lines, put on the goggles, and started off.

And then both nearly fell over almost instantly, the twins rushing up from behind them, laughing to catch them.

Slowly, the boys turned their goggles back to Mrs. Beesen, yet again laughing as they went over each boy's behavior in their head.

"Now boys," she said, sternly. "I know that a few of you didn't seem to be drunk at all," The twins grinned as Derek smirked around to the others. "But even if you are drunk, don't drive. It leads to horribly terrifying crashes, deaths, and injuries. And even if you're not the one driving, please, don't get in a car with someone who is. You saw how you all tried walking. How you stumbled and hit yourself just trying to get in. Would any of you do that? Would any of you get a car right now with anyone who was drunk?"

David shifted uncomfortably in the back of the group.

"So you all know now just how bad an idea it is to drive drunk, or drive with someone drunk. So be aware of that everyone. Now, our time is out, and you need to all get to home or to your drive lab. Bye!" She smiled, turning back to her car.

Mrs. Beesen got into her car and drove off back to her house, knowing that all the boys would be doing just fine when they took their drive test the next day. She knew that every single boy there would be a perfectly capable and attentive driver. Driving home, she smiled knowing that the group of exceptionally gifted boys would soon be on the road with her.


	6. Day Six

Driver's Ed Chapter Six

_You all are much, much too kind in your reviews. The amount of attention this silly little drabble has gotten is just absolutely insane to me, and I thank you all for fav-ing, putting it on your alerts, and reviewing, or even just reading and never looking back at it again. As well to thank our lovely Mother CP, for putting my submission of the first chapter of this on her tumblr to promote it at all, not to mention she even put a little comment on it. (Still may or may not be freaking out about that bit there. XD)_

_Thank you so much, for the last time. Feel free to check out my tumblr for advanced previews on more fics, as well as more advanced notice on fully uploaded fics, and you can also request some there if you like. I would be happy to take them. My url for tumblr is on my profile page. You can also drop in asks there at any time as well._

_And this is the last chapter. Reviews are more than welcome into my little crack hut. I really use that joke too much. Much love, ~Schway._

* * *

><p>Part One: Drive Tests [Collective]<p>

They all passed.

* * *

><p><em>XD I am a terrible person. <em>

_But so much fun._

_Adios!_

_Trololo._

_~Schway_


End file.
